Old Man Jones
Old Man Jones is a major character featured in Red Dead Online. History Background Old Man Jones is a philosophically inclined wanderer and "would-be arbiter". At some point before 1898, he became associated with Horley and Jessica LeClerk. He takes an unspecified interest in observing the protagonist's actions as well as serving as their self-appointed moral guide. Events of Red Dead Online A Land of Opportunities The player first encounters Old Man Jones when meeting back up with Horley in Blackwater after their work with Clay Davies. Jones appears upon their arrival, vocally skeptical of their intentions before suggesting several situations involving sheriffs across the region in which they could lend a hand while Horley continues to investigate the conspiracy behind the murder of Philip LeClerk. Jones will comment that will they are no saint, they are an honorable individual and suggest they assist Marshal Tom Davies. Jones will remark on their dishonorable actions but claim they can still be redeemed before departing. Horley will subsequently refer them to seek work with Samson Finch. Path of the Gunslinger If the player has chosen to remain honorable, he will greet them when they arrive at Tall Trees to meet with Tom Davies. After dealing with Alfredo and Jorge Montez, Davies met with Jones to tell the player to "bring a goddamn posse." After which he is informed that Davies has been taken by the Del Lobo's and is planned on being executed. The player is informed of this by Jones as they go to rescue him and Sheriff Freeman, which they are successful in doing. Tom thanks him for his part in the rescue and rides off with him in the wagon leaving The Scratching Post. Path of the Outlaw If the player maintains low honor, Jones will approach them at Samson Finch's camp during "More Than One Way To Earn a Buck", and briefly argue with Samson while speaking of their capacity to seek a more honorable path. Upon its conclusion, he will remind them again that they can always visit him to turn their morals around. Frontier Pursuits Jones appears after the player first approaches Madam Nazar's wagon, claiming that she is a fraud and a liar. After she waves him off, he warns the player to understand what they're getting into before departing. Character Personality Mission appearances Red Dead Online *"Where Your Morals Lead You" *"Kerosene, Tar, and Greed" *"More Than One Way To Earn a Buck" *"Bring a Goddamn Posse" *"The Hanging of Tom Davies" *"Destroyed By Grief" (mentioned) Gallery RDO-Mr Jones in Big Valley.jpg|Old Man Jones at his Honor shop RDO-Jones NA camp.jpg|Jones' camp in Cholla Springs RDO-Jones WE camp.jpg|Jones' camp in Big Valley RDO-Jones NH camp.jpg|Jones' camp in Roanoke Ridge Trivia * The player can visit Old Man Jones at his Honor Shop to instantly switch Honor level for a fee of 3 Gold Bars. * At the beginning of the mission "Destroyed By Grief", it is stated that Amos Lancing sent the request to meet in Blackwater through Jones, though even he warned not to trust it. Related content }} Category:Characters in Online